Daughter of the Sea
by MoonIceBlue
Summary: Vampire of 9yrs Bella is happy and in love with Edward living the life she has always wanted.However,Bella has found out everything she believed in has been a lie She finds out her birth father is still alive as captain of the Flying Dutchman..more inside
1. AN: HELLO

Hello people it is Jade AKA MoonIceBlue, this story, and I will be changing a lot of things about Twilight I have read almost every story about Twilight here and I think we need to shake somethings up. That is when an idea for Twilight came to me while I was watching PIRAES OF THE CARIBBEAN; At Worlds End so it will be a crossover. Please do not give me flames about this if you don't like it and want me to stop there will be poll up please go to it I will not update it until I get the least 30 vote in saying to stop or to write more.

**You may not have realized this but Elizabeth has the same last name as Bella.**

**Here is the summary:**

After being a Vampire for over 9 years Bella is happy and in love with Edward living the life she has always wanted. However, Bella has found out everything she believed in has been a lie her parents where not her real parents and her real mother had vanished when she was 10 years old living her in the protection of Her friends. However, when they both die on a curse, Bella returns to Forks only to find a note explain everything and that there death was not accident. She finds out her birth father is still alive as captain of the Flying Dutchman. But who killed Charlie and Rena out at sea. Why is this happen now? Is Bella's mother still alive? What is going on?

**Find Out In ****_Daughter of the Seas_**


	2. Trail of Lies

**PLEASE REIVEW AND VOTE!!**

**Chapter 1: Trail of Lie part 1**

**Bella's Pov **

"Way to go Bella that was the best kill of the day." I heard Emmet yell.

We had all decided to go hunting to day, well everyone but Carlisle and Esme who where at the house trying to keep some peace. I drank my full of the bear I had just killed and watch as Edward went over to obliterate the rest of its body. It was weird how time goes by when you're a vampire. I still remember how I became one it wasn't something you forget effortlessly.

**Flashback**

_I watched in fear as my truck flip over the glass shattering all over the place. My body went limp as my sit belt held my upside down body. I could small the gasoline leaking. I knew there was only a matter of time before my car exploded. I tried to remove my sit belt but it would budge. I tried to stay clam but when I smelt my blood, which was pouring, from my head I began to cry. That I when I saw the fire initiate in the back of my truck. _

"_Help" I yelled but my voice was small and the smoke was getting to me. That is when I heard the door rip from the hinge._

"_BELLA" I heard Edward yell. _

_I felt my body fall from the sit into his hand. I could feel the wind blow across my body as he ran. But not before I heard, my car explode. I could feel myself losing consciousness. _

"_NO, Bella stay with me were almost there…BELLA WAKE UP." He yelled as he shove me softly. _

"_Im sorry Edward" was all I could say. _

_I woke up 5 days later in the Cullen's house. With an odd feeling at the back of my throat. I turned my head when all of the Cullens can in. We just stared at each other for a second until Alice ran to me a gave me a Hug. _

"_O my god Bella, I was so scared I couldn't see anything I thought we were going to lose you." She said as she placed the side of her face against mine. I said nothing. I must of made them worried because Carlisle told Alice to move. _

_He sat right in front of me and said _

"_Bella do you know who we are?" I heard a gasp from Alice who looked like she was about to cry. _

"_Of course she knows who we are were her family. Right Bella!" Alice yelled with hope in her voice. _

_However, I still didn't say anything not that I wanted to make her said or worry then it was just hard for me to find my voice. I stared at each of them until my eyes land on Edward I could see the fear and relief in his eyes. Before I even realized it, I ran to Edward and flinging my body at his and pulling him into a hug. I felt his hands rap around me. _

"_I missed you so much Bella I was so scared." He said _

_I heard the door close and I kissed him. That night I had given him every part of me body and soul._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was over 9 years ago. Since then Edward and I got Married and had moved to Maine along with the rest of the Cullons. I had heard news that Charlie had re-married and was doing well but he still visited my grave every week.

"What are you think about, love" I heard Edward ask as he sat next to me pulling me onto his lap. I smiled and aloud my head to drop back hitting his chest,

"Just how much my life has changed in the last 9 years and how Im glad you were there every step of the way." I said

I felt him pick me up and began to run to the house. I know he knew that I could do It on my own but I still loved when he did, and I knew he did to.

We were first to make it home soon by Jasper and Alice, however it took Emmet and Rosa 5min to make it back. We laughed and a walked in only to Find Esme and Carlisle sit down on the couch looking at us with said eyes. I turned to Edward who frowned and pulled me closer to him.

"What's wrong why you looks so sad?" I asked

Carlisle sighed and looked a me "Bella your Parents were murder."**  
**

**Well what do you think? SORRY FOR ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! FORGIVE ME ok I Like I said before I will only go on with reviews and VOTES from the poll on my page. NO VOTES NO STORY**

**REVIEW I KNOW YOUR THERE I can see you clicking the alert bottom!! :**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**: hit that button (the review one) now and make me happy ) **

**Luv you Jade aka MoonIceBlue **

**READ KAGOMETHE DEVIL & The New bicth on the block**


End file.
